s'QUEL JUST A DREM
by uzumakinamikazehaki
Summary: GAK TAHU HARUS BIKIN SUMMARY APA? Intinya bagaimana Sasuke mendapatkan memorinya setelah kecelakaan yang dialaminya yang ada sangkut paut dengan sakura. agar Naruto kembali lagi. cinta yang menyatukan mereka kembali.


Hay semua haki balik dengan squel cerita just a drem.

semoga kalian senang saja. haki memang tak pandai berkata-kata.

* * *

 **Squel Just a drem**

 **by**

 **uzumakinamikazehaki**

 **.**

.

jangan dubaca bila tidak tertarik.

mengandung BL , cerita basi dan inti cerita yang geje.

yang punya cerita memang haki tapi yang punya Naruto cuma bang Mashashi Kisimoto.

warning jangan dibaca ketika mengantuk karena publisnya malam hari.

.

.

langsung pada cerita...

.

.

.

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya yang dilihatnya hanya cahaya lampu yang terang. Si raven mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua arah sepertinya ia mengenali tempannya berada sekarang. Ruang berwarna putih, lampu terang, selang infuse ditangannya dan jangan lupa dengan pakaiannya sekarang. Pakaian khas rumah sakit. Tidak perlu untuk berfikir dua kali dimana dia sekarang pasti dia ada disalah satu ruang rawat.

Pertanyaannya sekarang bagaimana dia bisa dia disini.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia mencoba mencari potongan-potongan ingatan yang membuatnya berada di sini. Tapi nihil….

Yang dia ingat hanya kepergian ke Suna untuk urusan bisnis, selain itu tak ada lagi hal yang dia ingat. Lalu bagaimana dia bisa berada disini.

Apakah dia mengalami kecelakaan sehingga berada di rumah sakit yang mengakibatkan benturan di kepalanya sekarang. Apa itu sebabnya kepalanya di perban.

Sasuke mencoba ngengingat-ingat lagi, namun tiba-tiba ada satulagi memori yang terlintas di pikirannya. Bayangan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Yang selalu menemaninya setiap waktu dan si raven sangat 'menghormatinya' siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Itachi anikinya sendiri. Seingat Sasuke ia akan meninggalkan Suna sendirian lalu Itachi menelpon dan memintanya kembali ke Suna lagi karena urusan bisnis dari Tou-sannya. Sasuke meng-iya-kan hal itu karena memang dia sedang berada di Suna bukan di Konoha.

Tapi tunggu apa yang dilakukan dia di Suna sebelum Itachi menelponnnya.

Sasuke terus berfikir mungkin disitulah ingatannya hilang. Tapi apa yang hilang itu.

Krekkk….

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, Sasuke yang sedang melamun tadi mengarahkan pandangannya ke pintu. Disana ada sesosok laik-laki yang sangat Sasuke kenal.

"Tou-sama…." Ucap Sasuke secara langsung. Siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Fugaku yang sedang berjalan mendekati anaknya. Fugaku sekarang berdiri didepan Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah sadar dan Fugaku sangat senang akan hal itu. Dia lah orang pertama yang Sasuke lihat.

"Hn…." Meskipun balasannya hanya gumanan tapi laki-laki itu sangat menghawatirkan keadaan anaknya. Sudah berhari-hari Sasuke tak sadarkan diri. Setelah mendapatkan kabar naas itu Fugaku langsung bergegas ke Konoha untuk memastikan keadaan anaknya.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi tak tahu apa yang menimpanya mencoba bertanya pada Fugaku. Siapa tahu orang tua satu-satunya yang ia punya sekarang mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi pada ku Tou-sama." Tanya Sasuke.

"Ha…. Apa maksud mu Sasuke kau tak ingat apapun." Fugaku kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Anaknya sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Tou-sama…." Sasuke butuh penjelasan atas apa yang terjadi. Fugaku yang melihat anaknya dalam kebinggungan mencoba mengatakan apa yang dia dengar.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kejadiannya. Aku hanya diberitahu kau kecelakaan saja." Ucap Fugaku.

"Apa kejadian itu di Suna ketika Tou-sama menyuruh ku mengurus anak cabang disana." Tanya Sasuke karena hanya itu yang dia ingat.

"Seingat Tou-san aniki mu yang mengurusnya dan semuanya selesai dalam waktu satu hari. Apa kata mu tadi kau mengalami kecelakaan di Suna…." Setahu Fugaku bukankah Sasuke mengalami kecelakan di Konoha.

"Apakah salah." Tanya Sasuke sedangkan Fugaku hanya diam sambil menimbang-nimbang apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Aku atak tahu harus berkata apa tapi kau mengalami kecelakaan di Konoha seminggu yang lalu."

"Seminggu Tou-sama…. Apa yang terjadi pada ku."

"Aku tak bisa mengatakannya…. Aku akan menyuruh para dokter memeriksa keadaan mu lagi pula yang tahu semuanya bukan aku."

"Apa maksud Tou-sama, yang tahu semua ini adalah aku." Fugaku mengangguk memang dia tak tahu apa-apa atas semua hal yang terjadi hanya Sasuke yang mengetahui segalanya.

.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi tepat setelah Sakura membawa Sasuke keluar dari rumah sakit Konoha. Dengan keadaan Sasuke yang tak sadarkan diri Sakura menjalankan mobil miliknya menjahui tempat itu berniat pergi dari kota Konoha. Tapi ditengah perjalanan mereka mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat teragis. Mobil milik Sakura menabrak truk dan langsung meledak membuat kobaran api.

Dari kabar yang di terima semua korban meninggal dunia termaksud Sasuke yang berada didalam mobil bersama Sakura. Namun sehari setelah kejadian itu ada seorang warga yang melaporkan kalau ada seorang yang sangat mirib dengan salah satu korban. Ia melaporkan pada polisi yang ada di tempatnya. Setelah di periksa oleh polisi segeralah mereka melapor pada polisi pusat. Keluarga Uchiha yang semula berkabu atas meninggalnya Sasuke segera menghentikan acara itu. Tak perlu waktu lama Fugaku dan Itachi segera mendatangi lokasi keberadaan Sasuke.

Keadaan Sasuke waktu itu sangatlah parah kakinya dibebal hanya dengan dua buah papan, tangan dan kepalanya diperban ada beberapa luka gores yang tertutup obat. Fugaku yang melihat anaknya dalam keadaan seperti itu tanpa pikir panjang langsung memarahi orang yang menyelamatkan anaknya tanpa melihat keadaan ekonomi mereka. Si pelapor adalah kepala keluarga itu langsung marah pada Fugaku karena harga dirinya diinjak-injak. Menurutnya Fugaku tak memiliki rasa terima kasih, dia susah paya membawa Sasuke dengan gerobaknya *pengulung menuju puskesmas terdekat agar mendapat perawatan. Fugaku yang mendengar hal itu menjadi tidak enak pada kepala rumah itu. Dia sudah menolong anaknya dengan suka rela.

Setelah Fugaku menemukan Sasuke segeralah dia membawanya kerumah sakit pusat konoha agar mendapatkan perawatan. Keadaan Sasuke semakin membaik karena pengobatan yang tepat. Seminggu setelahnya Sasuke sadar namun dia tak ingat apa yang terjadi padanya padahal polisi membutuhkan penjelasan apa yang terjadi pada kecelakaan itu.

.

"Yakin kau tak ingat apa-apa Otouto." Tanya Itachi, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menggeleng. Berkali-kali ditanya dia hanya ingat tentang Itachi yang menyuruhnya membantu cabang perusahaan Uchiha di Suna.

"Kenapa Aniki bersikeras menanyakan hal itu." Tanya Sasuke karena dia memerlukan penjelasan akan pertanyaan yang sering di ucap Aniki dan Tou-san nya. Sejak Sasuke keluar dari rumah Sakit seminggu yang lalu. Tak di rumah sakit atau di kediaman Uchiha, Itachi selalu melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama jika ada waktu senggang.

"…."

Itachi tak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya diam Sasuke yang melihat keterdiaman anikinya menjadi sedikit curiga. Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang disembunyikan mereka yang berhubungan dengan kecelakaan itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi." Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"….."

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan."

"Aniki tak menyembunyikan apa pun." Itachi sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal itu tapi dia tak mau menentang perintah Tou-sannya. Ia tak ingin dikatakan anak durhaka, tapi jika dia tak melakukannya maka keadaannya pasti akan tambah parah.

"Jadi tolong katakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada ku." Itachi tak langsung menjawab dia mengangkat tangan kanannya keatas dan menggerakannya keatas dan kebawah. Sasuke yang melihat itu tahu apa yang dilakukan Itachi. Dia sedang memanggilnya jadi Sasuke berjalan mendekati Itachi. Namun ketika sudah didepannya dahi Sasuke malah di sentil dengan jarinya.

"Uh…. Aniki kenapa kau lakukan ini aku bisa saja geger otak gara-gara mu." Tentang Sasuke. Dia pikir ia masih seperti anak-anak apa selalu di senti jidatnya.

"Ha… ha… maaf Sasuke…. Aniki tak bermaksud seperti itu." Ucap Itachi. Pemuda bersurai raven panjang itu tertawa. Sejak dulu hingga sekarang Sasuke masih terlihat polos jika dahinya di sentil.

"Jadi katakan apa yang aku lupakan." Itachi mencoba memikirkan perkataan Sasuke. Bisa saja Itachi mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tidak untuk sekarang." Ucap Itachi yang diinginkan pemuda itu hanyalah adiknya mengetahui sendiri apa yang dialaminya.

.

.

.

Setelah Itachi menemui Sasuke, pemuda itu berjalan kearah kamarnya namun di tengah perjalanan dia bertemu dengan ayahnya. Itachi yang tahu apa yang diinginkan Fugaku segera berhenti dan menatap sang ayah.

"Apa kah dia mengingatnya." Tanya Fugaku. Sudah hampir satu bulan lamanya setelah insiden kecelakaan tapi Sasuke tetap tak mengingat apa-apa. Namun anehnya Sasuke tidak mengetahui tentang meninggalnya Mikoto. Jadi ketika Sasuke pulang seminggu yang lalu dia mengelilingi seluruh kediaman Uchiha tapi tak menemukan Kaa-sannya. Tak usah berfikir panjang Sasuke langsung menanyakan hal itu pada kakak dan ayahnya. Mereka mengatakannya Mikoto meninggal gara-gara dibunuh tapi Itachi dan Fugaku tak mengatakan siapa yang membunuhnya.

"Kurasa masih belum." Ucap Itachi sedangkan Fugaku hanya tersenyum miris. Jadi Sasuke tak akan pernah bersama atau mencintai pembunuh itu lagi.

Disisi lain Itachi yang mengetahui keadaan Sasuke yang seperti ini menjadi tak tega. Tak seharusnya Fugaku menyembunyikan tentang semua hal itu. Fugaku menyembunyika semua bukti dengan bersih tak memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk mengingatnya. Semua orang yang terlibat dalam hal itu sudah Fugaku bayar untuk tutup mulut dan mengirim semuanya pergi dari lingkungan Uchiha. Berkali-kali Fugaku juga mengingatkan Itachi agar tak mengusik hal yang berhubungan dengan pembunuh itu. Itachi sih mengiyakan karena itu juga saran dari dokter, jika Sasuke dipaksa itu akan menyakiti dirinya.

"Tou-san jangan menghukumnya seperti itu aku mohon." Pinta Itachi karena apa yang dilakukan Tou-sannya pada pembunuh itu sangat lah keterlaluan. Dia adalah korban bukan pelaku bahkan pemuda itu sudah terfitnah. Itachi tahu kalau bukan pemuda itu tapi dia tak tahu siapa yang melakukannnya. Dia tak punya bukti untuk menjelaskannya pada Ayahnya hanya Sasuke yang bisa dia andalkan.

"Dia seorang pembunuh kau tahu itu." Ucap Fugaku, laki-laki itu masih bersih keras tentang pendapatnya meskipun ada sebuah kejadian teragis menimpa pemuda malang itu.

"Tapi apakah pantas kita mengembalikannya ketempat itu lagi." Ucap Itachi, menurutnya hal yang dilakaukan ayahnya sangatlah tak berkeperikemanusiaan. Tak seharusnya pemuda malang itu kembali ketempat bodoh itu padahal dia tak benar-benar melakoninya.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku mengampuninya dia masih bisa hidup dari pada membusuk di penjara atau mati." Sebenarnya sih apa yang di pilih Fugaku tak ada salahnya jika kelak Sasuke mengingatnya pemuda raven itu bisa bersama lagi dengan istrinya.

"Tapi bukannya sifat Tou-san seperti ini malah membuatnya semakin terpuruk. Dan Sasuke akan membenci mu." Cela Itachi menurutnya yang dilakukan Tou-sannya akan berimbas pada kejiwaan anak bungsu Uchiha jika kelak Sasuke mengetahuinya. Namun di sisi Fugaku yang dilakukan adaah benar, tak perduli semua orang bilang apa termaksud Itachi dia masih teguh atas pendiriannya.

.

.

Hari demi hari dilalui Sasuke tanpa tahu apa pun yang terjadi. Semuanya tutup mulut tak ada yang mengatakan apa didepan Sasuke. Para pelayang yang Sasuke tanyai hanya menggeleng. Jika Itachi tak mengatakan sesuatu bagaimana dia bisa tahu. Hal itu tambah membuat Sasuke curiga, sebenarnya apa yang coba Itachi sembunyikan. Bertanya pada Tou-sannya pasti tak akan bicara hanya diam dan pergi.

Karena hal itu Sasuke menyuruh seseorang untuk membuntuti kakaknya, melaporkan apa saja yang dilakukan Itachi sehari-hari tanpa ketahuan. Jika Tou-sannya yang dia buntuti maka semua tak aka nada gunanya karena orang tua yang satu ini bersikap acuh padanya sejak kecil.

Sudah dua hari berjalan hasilnya masih belum di ketahui. Para orang suruhan Sasuke hanya melaporkan kalau Itachi hanya berada dikantor dan menemui klaien di dalam kantornya saja. Karena tak mendapat kepastian Sasuke menyuruh anak buanya untuk kembali mengikuti gerak-gerik Itachi.

.

.

Jangan dikira Itachi seorang Uchiha yang bodoh hingga takk tahu apa yang dilakukan adiknya. Pemuda itu tahu kalau dia sedang di ikuti seseorang dari keberangkatannya dari rumah sampai kantor hinggga kembali lagi ke kediaman Uchiha. Sebenarnya Itachi sedikit kagum tentang apa yang dilakukan Sasuke, dengan keadaannya yang masih dalam proses penyembuhan dia masih bisa mengetahui dunia luara. Ternyata Sasuke kecilnya tak sepolos yang terlihat selama ini dimatanya dia sudah lebih dewasa dan bertanggung jawab. Karena hal itu Itachi mencoba menguji kedewasaan Sasuke dengan tidak pergi ketempat yang mencurigakan.

Tapi kelihatannya apa yang dilakukannya malah membuat adiknya tambah curiga. Nyatanya dalam beberapa hari ini mata-mata Sasuke malah bertambah. Kalau seperti ini terus rasanya sangat risih tak bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan nyaman. Jadi karena bosan Itachi mencoba memberikan sebuah kejutan kecil pada Sasuke, semoga dengan adanya kejutan kecil ini ada waktu sejenak untuk Itachi lakukan.

.

.

"Tuan Uchiha-sama ada yang harus saya laporkan." Ucap salah satu anak buah Sasuke.

"Cepat katakan." Perintah Sasuke sebab dia tak bisa lama-lama berada di luar rumah karena penjagaan dari ayahnya sangat lah ketet setelah insiden itu. Tadi setelah mendapat kabar lewat telpon Sasuke segera meminta izin pada Fugaku untuk keluar sebentar mencari udara segar. Pemuda raven itu langsung menemui salah satu anak buahnya yang sedang duduk disebelahnya. Dengan nadah liri pemuda itu mengatakan apa yang harus tuanya tahu.

"Saya sudah mengikuti tuan Itachi-sama bersama anak buah saya setiap waktu selama seminggu ini."

"Lalu…."

"Nihil tak ada bukti apa pun."

"Hn…." Nada dingin keluar dari mulut Sasuke karena mendapat kabar pahit itu. Sedangkan laki-laki itu menjadi ketakutan melihat sifat dingin tuannya.

"Tapi Uchiha-sama tak perlu kuatir saya mendapatkan bukti yang sangat mencurigakan."

"Apa itu berhubungan tentang kecelakaan ku." tanya Sasuke. Laki-laki itu menggeleng kan kepalanya.

"Bukan…."

"Lalu tentang apa." tanya Sasuke lagi. Laki-laki itu merogo sesuatu dikantongnya.

"Kasus pembunuhan Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto." Ucap Laki-laki itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sasuke. Sedangkan si raven hanya bisa terbelak. Kira-kira ada apa dibalik kematian Kaa-sannya yang sudah lama itu.

.

.

Setelah dari taman tadi Sasuke buru-buru pulang kerumahnya. Pemuda raven itu segera masuk kekamar dan mengunci pintu. Dimasukannya tangan kedalam saku mengambil sebuah amplop yang diberikan oleh orang kepercayaannya tadi ditaman.

Katanya ini adalah kasus pembunuhan orang tuanya.

Segeralah Sasuke membuka amplop itu dan merogo isinya ada beberapa kertas tapi Sasuke mengambil salah satu dari kertas itu. Ditangannya sekarang ada sebuah kertas yang sudah terlihat lusut. Diambilnya kertas itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah penggalan berita dari surat kabar. Sasuke langsung membacanya.

"24 FEBRUARI 2012 Kasus pembunuhan istri seorang direktur perusahaan ternama Sharingan Corp." ini adalah berita kematian Kaa-sannya, apa yang akan dia dapat dari berita ini.

'Dikabarkan kalau yang membunuh adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang, bermata biru, memiliki garis luka cakar di kedua pipinya.'

'Dari laporan yang kami dapat Uchiha Fugaku selaku kepala rumah megatakan kalau pemuda itu adalah pemuda gila yang sering mengikuti mendiang isterinya kemana pun dia pergi tanpa tahu tujuannya.'

'Tapi laporan dari pihak anak bungsuh Uchiha Fugaku yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke menentang ucapan Ayahnya karena ayahnya berbohong tentang pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia bukan orang asing atau pun orang gila melainkan istri syah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Namun Fugaku suami korban menentang hal itu, dia tak pernah sekali pun menganggap pemuda pirang itu adalah bagian dari keluarganya.'

'Dari kabar yang beredar pembunuhan itu tepat didepan mata anak sulung Uchiha dan dialah saksi atas kasus itu. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sebagai saksi hanya diam dan mengatakan hal itu tak benar. Fugaku selaku ayahnya si penggugat sangatlah tak senang dengan pengakuan Sasuke hal itu bisa membuat Sasuke menjadi tersangka seperti hanya Naruto. Karena membantu tersangka, menutupi kesalahannya.'

'Namun dari pihak tergugat mengatakan kalau hal itu tidak lah benar dan laki-laki si pirang itu tetap membela dirinya kalau dia tak bersalah. Dia menjadi korban dalam kasus ini. Karena tak terima jika pemuda itu menjadi korban bukan yang menggugat Uchiha Fugaku meminta melakukan tes kejiwaan pada pria pirang itu.'

'Dan hasilnya 'positif' pemuda itu gila –jadi pemuda pirang itu dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa.'

Sasuke yang membaca berita itu menjadi kaget. Bagaimana dia sendiri yang terlibat kasus itu tak ingat hal itu. Bahkan dia tak ingat dengan istrinya sendiri. Lalu pemuda pirang itu siapa yang tak lain adalah Istrinya bagaimana bisa. Seperti apa kah dia….

Pertanyaan itu yang terlintas di pikirannya. Ia memerlukan info siapa pemuda pirang itu. Jadi Sasuke merogo amplop putih itu seingatnya tadi ada beberapa kertas didalamnya. Ia menemukan Foto dan secaring kertas didalamnya.

Sasuke melihat gambar foto itu. Foto seorang laki-laki pirang yang hanya setengah badan. Mata hitamnya memandang wajah difoto itu. Dari pengamatannya laki-laki itu memiliki rambut pirang jabrik, mata bulat berwarna biru, dan kumis kucing di pipinya.

Sasuke penasaran dengan pemuda ini. Apakah dia ada kaitannya dengan kematian Kaa-sannya atau dirinya.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Ketika Sasuke membalik foto itu ada sebuah nama tertera di foto itu. Sasuke mengeryitkan dahinya hanya ada nama tak ada keterangan apa pun lagi. Lalu tanpa pikir panjang dia membuka kertas putih yang diambilnya bersama dengan foto itu.

'Tuan Uchiha Sasuke saya harap anda sudah membaca berita kemataian Kaa-san anda. Jika sudah anda bisa melihat foto pemuda berambut pirang. Pemuda itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Uchiha Naruto, istri tuan Sasuke. Saya tak dapat banyak info tentangnya tapi ketika dia sakit jiwa dia dirawat di Suna. Tapi ada desas desus kalau pemuda itu tak gila. Kami mendapat kabar kalau dia sempat dirawat di rumah sakit umum Konoha dalam keadaan keritis beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya itu saja info yang saya dapat. Seterusnya saya tak tahu dimana keberadaannya sekarang. Apakah pemuda itu masih ada atau tidak.'

Sasuke menghelai nafas setelah selesai membaca isi kertas itu. Sepertinya info ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan keadaannya yang tak ingat apa-apa ini. tapi pembunuhan Kaa-sannya melibatkan dirinya dan pemuda pirang itu.

Siapa itu 'Uzu-ah…. Uchiha Naruto' seingatnya dia tak pernah mengenal pemuda berambut pirang itu apa lagi menikah dengan pemuda itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan surat kabar yang tadi sempat dibaca. Rasanya surat kabar itu tak mungkin bohong karena tepat disana terdapat hari dan tanggal kejadian. Apakah pemuda itu masa lalunya dulu sebelum insiden ini. Tapi kalu benar pemuda itu bersetatus sebagai Istrinya dan mengetahui alasan hilangnya ingata dapat dikatakan kalau Sasuke harus mencarinya. Lalu bagaimanakah kabar pemuda itu sekarang jika tak ada jejak sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke ingat tentang apa yang sering Itachi dan Fugaku tanya kan padanya tentang insiden itu. Jangan –jangan ini ada sangkut paut mereka. Tapi kalau dari info yang didapat lebih mengarah pada Tou-san nya a.k.a Fugaku karena dia yang menentang ucapan si Raven. Kematian Mikoto istrinya pasti sangat memukul hatinya dan membuat dirinya terluka.

Tapi Sasuke juga tak lupa dengan sang aniki alias Itachi. info ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Itachi, dia pasti tahu semua kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi. Nyatanya berhari-hari orang itu di buntuti pasti sangat merasa risih. Apa lagi Itachi tak mungkin membuat dirinya bersedih karena dia adalah adik laki-laki yang paling Itachi sayang. Jadi hanya ada satu hal Sasuke harus menanyakan hal ini pada Itachi agar dia bisa membantu mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dengan menemui Naruto.

.

.

"Tou-san…"

Plak….

Sebuah tamparan melayang kepipi putih Itachi membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan. Entah ada setan apa tiba-tiba ayahnya menampar pipinya. Tadi Fugaku menghubunginya ketika makan siang untuk segera menemuinya diruangannya.

"Och…. Tou –san ini kenapa menampar ku." ucap pemuda keriput itu sambil memegang pipinya yang terlihat merah. Kalau akhirnya hanya di tampar tahu gitu tak –usah datang.

"Jangan naif Itachi…. kau luapa tentang apa yang aku katakan." Bentak Fugaku. Sedangkan Itachi hanya diam dan mengelus pipinya saja sambil mengingat–ingat apa yang dikatakan Fugaku.

Ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Sehingga Tou –sannya marah.

"Sudah ingat sekarang." Itachi terdiam pasti orang tuanya sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Aku tahu Tou-san sangat marah dengan apa yang telah terjadi."

"Kenapa kau mengkianati ku." tanya Fugaku. Laki-laki itu merasa kalau anaknya tak lagi patuh padanya.

"Siapa yang menghiati Tou-san aku hanya memberikan berita tentang kematian Kaa-san."

"Itu sama saja kau mengingatkan Sasuke tentang pembunuh itu." Tentang Fugaku. Itachi tahu apa yang dilakukannya salah.

Fugaku sudah membersihkan semua data skandal Uchiha beberapa bulan lalu. Ia menyuruh semua orang mengumpulkan berita yang berhubungan dengan pemuda itu. Semua Koran yang menuliskan kejadian itu langsung dibakar, iklan dan berita lewat social media dari you tobe atau sebagainya a.k.a internet sudah di hack. Dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

"Tou –san aku mohon jangan buat Sasuke seperti ini." mohon Itachi meminta maaf pada Fugaku karena tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka.

"Katakan informasi apa saja yang kau berikan pada Sasuke. Jika tidak aku bisa melakukan apa saja pada mereka."

.

.

.

"Hallo…. Haku –san aku memerlukan bantuan mu."

'Ia tuan….'

"Cepat kau datang ke alamat jl. Amaterasu depan kantor pemerintahan Konoha."

'Ano…. Tuan bukankah itu….'

"Aku tahu dan jangan banyak bicara lagi. Nanti aku akan memberitahu apa tugas mu."

'Baik tuan Itachi."

.

.

.

Sehari setelah Sasuke mengetahui tentang siapa itu Naruto dia segera mencari keberadaan pemuda pirang itu.

Pagi –pagi sekali pemuda itu terbanggun. Sasuke merencanakan sebuah hal agar tak di ketahui Itachi dan Tou –sannya. Mereka pasti tak akan membiarkan dirinya berkeliaran dengan keadaannya. Padahal semua luka fisik sudah sembuh betul tapi tetap saja kebebasannya direngut.

Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan Naruto. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana dia bisa mengenal pemuda itu, sejak kapan dan dimana. Tapi yang sangat dia ingin tahu adalah bagaimana bisa dia dikatakan gila dan kenapa dia bisa membela pemuda itu. Siapa kah dia sebenarnya….

Menurut kabar yang dia dapat Naruto dirawat di rumah sakit yang ada di Konoha. Karena ini ada hubungannya dengan Tou-san dan anikinya pastilah berhubungan dengan Uchiha. Di kota ini hanya ada satu rumah sakit yaitu Rumah Sakit Konoha yayasan Uchiha. Mungkin ada informasi yang Sasuke dapat dari tempat itu. Tapi karena ini berhubungan dengan Fugaku dan Itachi pasti sangatlah sulit apa lagi mereka tutup mulut.

Sekarang Sasuke tepat dimeja infomasi Rumah Sakit Konoha. Pemuda raven itu menyamar ala gelandangan tapi tak menghilangkan muka gantengnya. Dia memakai kemeja lungsut kotak-kotak warna biru dan bawahan celana pendek bolong serta sepatu usang, sedangkan rambutnya masih sama seperti pantat ayan. Namun wajahnya masih terlihat tampan meski dia beri satu tahilalat besar di pipinya agar tak ada yang mengenalinya. Seandainya tahi lalat itu tak ada pasti akan terlihat tampan. Ya –iya dong Uchiha harus tetap terlihat tampan dalam hal apapun.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati meja itu dan mulai bertanya pada sala satu orang dimeja.

"Permisi apakah saya boleh bertanya."

"Ya ada apa ya tuan." Ucap seorang perempuan dimeja informasi. Sasuke menggaruk –garuk belakang kepalanya agar dikira sedikit berfikir. Sedangkan suster itu berfikir lain dengan melihat penampilannya seperti orang idiot.

Beberapa menit berlalu Sasuke mulai bertanya.

"Apakah disini ada pasien yang bernama Naruto…." Suster itu langsung mencarinya dikomputer. Perlu waktu beberapa menit karena pasien rumah sakit ini sangat lah banyak.

"Naruto…. Saya rasa tidak ada yang bernama Naruto."

"Apakah anda yakin."

"Saya sudah melihat semua nama pasien yang dirawat disini…. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa anda dengan dia." Ucap Suster itu masih mengetik dan mencari nama pasien.

"Saya adalah kerabat jauhnya, saya berasal dari desa terpencil dipinggir perbatasan daerah Suna…. Kami jarang bertemu, beberapa bulan yang lalu saya sempat bertemu dirinya di jalan. Lalu kami bicara… kejadian itu sangat lama. Tapi beberapa bulan selanjutnya saya mendapat kabar kalau saudara saya sakit dan dirawat disini. Katanya dia dirawat disini…."

Suster itu menghentikan pencariannya karena sejak tadi yang dicarinya tak ada.

"Tapi maaf tuan tidak ada pasien yang bernama Naruto…. Saya pegawai baru di sini baru bulan lalu saya di tugaskan dan kejadian itu terjadi sebelum saya ada. Bagaimana kalau tuan mengunjungi rumahnya mungkin pasien itu sudah sembuh." Saran sang suster. Seandainya Sasuke tahu dimana keberadaan Naruto tak mungkin dia kemari.

"Ha…. Seandainya saya tahu rumahnya saya tak akan jauh-jauh datang kemari dengan berjalan kaki." Ucap Sasuke bohong.

"Apa berjalan kaki…." Sedangkan Suster itu tak percaya saja dengan kebohongan Sasuke. Sebab jaman sekarang meski tak punya uang kan bisa numpang pakai angkutan desa. Sasuke yang merasa kalau bohongnya sudah basi alias kuno, mencoba mencari alasan yang bisa membenarkan kebohongan itu.

"Saya berasal dari ekonomi bawah jadi wajar. Dan syukurlah saya bisa datang kesini mengingat tak ada sepeserpun uang. Hanya untuk menemui saudara saya."

"Tapi sekali-lagi saya minta maaf … saya bisa merekomendasikan seseorang yang bekerja sangat lama disini. Tapi sayangnya beliau sudah dipecat kemarin."

"Di pecat…" Sasuke yang mendengar kata dipecat mulai berfikir kemana –mana. Jangan bilang ini adalah taktik dari ayah dan kakanya agar menghilangkan semua bukti yang menyangkut Naruto.

"Ya… beberapa minggu lalu setelah saya ditugaskan. Setiap hari selalu ada saja pegawai yang keluar tanpa tahu sebab apapun. Untungnya kami sempat bicara dan bertukar nomer telpon." Jadi benar kalau ini semua adalah perbuatan mereka berdua. Pemikirannya tak salah sama sekali.

"Apakah saya boleh meminta no telponnya."

"Ya…. boleh saja. Tapi bisakah saya meminta tolong satuhal saja." Ucap Suster itu lalu berbisik pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu langsung mengangkat alisnya karena permintaan aneh suster satu ini.

.

.

.

"Kemana lagi kau akan membawa ku." tanya seseorang yang berada di bangku penumpang ditengah.

"Ditempat yang seharusnya." Ucap sang pengemudi.

Pemuda itu hanya membalikan matanya dan melihat keluar rasanya bosan sekali. Ada banyak rumah dan jalan yang sudah dia lewati. Tapi dia tak tahu kemana arah tujuannya sekarang. Ini sangat membosankan berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lain seperti tahanan saja. Sang pengemudi yang melihat penumpangnya bosan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Tenang saja tempat itu aku yang merekomendasikannya jadi kau tak akan tertekan." Ucap sang sopir itu namaun kelihatannya sang penumpang tak tertarik dengan ucapan sang sopir itu. Penumpang itu hanya melihat keluar jendela saja. Karena menurutnya tempat dimana saja dia berada pasti tak ada untungnya. Jika batinnya terus dikengkang bagaimana dia bisa menikmati hidup.

"Ha…. Terserah kau saja lah…."

.

.

Krek….

"Jadi seperti inikah anak Tou-san ketika dirumah." Tiba –tiba suara Fugaku bergema didalam kediaman Uchiha. Siapa lagi yang membuat marah Fugaku kali ini kalau bukan Itachi atau Sasuke. Tapi kali ini yang membuatnya marah adalah anak bungsuh Uchiha yaitu Sasuke.

"Tou-sama aku bisa jelaskan…." Pemuda raven itu ingin menjelaskan kepulangannya pada Tou-sannya tapi kelihatannya Fugaku tak ingin mendengarkannya. Pria itu malah marah –marah pada dirinya.

"Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan pulang selarut ini ketika kondisimu masih belum pulih benar." Ucap Fugaku sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa diam karena merasa salah. Tapi ada kata yang tak disenang oleh Sasuke.

"Aku sudah sembuh Tou-sama." Fugaku yang mendengar ucapan Sasuke sangatlah tak senang. Memang benar sih kalau Sasuke itu anak termuda dan paling disayang jadi apa yang diinginkan selalu tercapai. Tak pernah sekali pun di tentang, jadi sejak awal dia sudah bebas.

"Itu menurut mu…. Tou-san hanya kuatir." Sasuke terdiam setelahya, memang benar meskipun Fugaku selaluh bersifat dingin tapi selalu memperhatikan anaknya. Seperti ketika dia masih bersetatus sekolah menengah atas, ketika itu Sasuke ingin sekali masuk sekolah dengan membawa mobil sendiri. Awalnya tak di bolehkan takut ada apa –apa dijalan dan hal itu terjadi. Mobil Sasuke dibegal orang tapi Sasuke selamat untung ada mata –mata Fugaku yang mengikutinya.

"Sekarang pergi kekamar mu kau tak boleh keluar dan beritahu alasan mu nanti ketika Tou-san kekamar mu." ucap Fugaku tegas sedangkan Sasuke kalang Kabul apa yang harus dia jelaskan pada Tou-sannya selama kepergiannya.

.

.

Di kamar Sasuke.

Sasuke terus berfikir apa yang harus dia ucapkan pada ayahnya tentang kepergiannya. Seandainya tadi Fugaku tak mendahuluinya pasti hal ini tak akan terjadi. Padahal seharusnya ayahnya tak pulang sore waktu itu, biasanya juga Fugaku pulang jam delapan malan namun tadi masih jam lima sore. Ah… kenapa dia bisa bodoh kalau ayahnya punya banyak orang kepercayaan jadi pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang melaporkan apa yang dia lakukan padanya. Semua itu diluar pemikiran Sasuke jadi dia tak sempat mencari alasan yang logis.

#Flash back setelah dari rumah sakit Konoha.

Sasuke yang mendapat nomer telpon dari salah satu suster langsung menghubungi orang itu di tempat. Pemuada Raven itu mengajak orang itu untuk menemuinya di sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal untuk anak muda. Orang yang akan Sasuke temui adalah Kazuko salah seorang dokter Konoha. Dengan masih menyamar sebagai orang gelandangan Sasuke masuk kedalam café dengan santai-santai saja tanpa menghiraukan perkataan orang yang melihatnya. Tanpa Sasuke tahu ada seseorang yang terusik dengan kedatanganya. Orang itu adalah si pemilik café yang sedikit risih mendengar pembicaraan pelanggannya. Jadi orang itu meminta bantuan dua penjaga untuk mengusir Sasuke agar segera keluar. Hal itu membuat Sasuke terhina tapi bukan Sasuke namanya jika dia semuda itu dihina. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya pada pemilik café dan berkata ' Kalau jangan melihat orang dari penampilan, ingat pembeli harus dihargai ' tapi penampilannya sangatlah tak pantas memasuki tempat ini. Si pemilik hanya bisa diam ketika Sasuke melewatinya lalu duduk.

"Mau pesan apa tuan…." Ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Nanti saja aku menunggu seseorang." Ucap Sasuke.

'Udah miskin belagu.' Batin pelayan itu lalu mengangguk hormat dan pergi.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan orang yang ditunggu pun tiba. Orang itu berjalan mendekati meja Sasuke namun si raven tak menyadarinya.

"Em… permisi apakah anda Hatake Sanji." Tanya orang itu. Sasuke yang mendengar nama samarannya disebut segera membalikan badan menghadap sumber suara.

"Hn…." Tepat didepan Sasuke sekarang berdiri seorang yang tadi dihubunginya. Sasuke langsung menyuruh orang itu duduk didekatnya. Orang itu langsung berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Yuki…. maaf tadi saya tak bisa berbicara banyak. Saya harus sampai rumah terlebih dahulu." Sasuke hanya diam setelah mendengar ucapan Yuki. Anggap saja Sasuke tahu siapa Yuki tapi Yuki tak tahu kalau yang diajak bicara itu adalah Sasuke.

Yuki memandang kearah Sasuke. Laki-laki ini adalah orang yang menelponnya untuk mengajaknya kenalan. Sudah 28 tahun me-jomlo dan ada yang mengajaknya kenalan*em… author jones. Pertama kali mendengar suaranya Yuki pikir dia adalah laki-laki tampan. Dia berfikir laki-laki itu adalah orang yang selalu mengikuinya untuk mencari tahu siapa kah dia seperti didalam novel. Namun sayang yang di pikirkan tak sama dengan kenyataan.

"Ano…. Hatake-san kenapa diam." Ucap Yuki memecah keheningan. Sepertinya laki-laki ini sangatlah dingin dan tak bersahabat dengan keadaan. Yatanya dia hanya tenang-tenang saja, apakah dia tak ada pikiran untuk menanyakan apa dia butuh minum.

Sasuke yang dipanggil dengan nama samarannya langsung memanggil pelayan. Pemuda raven itu sempat lupa untuk memesan minuman karena tak tahu topic apa yang cocok.

"Ku cantik aku menyukai mu." ucap Sasuke secara langsung. Yuki yang mendengar itu menjadi merinding, ingin sekali dia cepat pergi. Meski terdengar kaku dan tak romantic kata –kata itu terlontar dari mulut orang yang em… tak disukai sejak melihatnya pertama kali bertemu. Yuki pikir orang ini sangatlah kaya hingga memilih café terkenal dan termahal di Konoha.

"Terima…. Terima –kasih." Ucap Yuki dengan ogah –ogah. Sedangkan pada posisi Sasuke sendiri dia pasti tahu apa yang dirasakan wanita ini.

"Tak usah dipaksa jika tak suka… aku akan pergi."

"Tidak… tidak jangan pergi." Ucap Yuki mencegah Sasuke, dia tak ingin laki-laki ini pergi. Tiba –tiba peayan datang dan membawakan minuman pesanan Sasuke dan Yuki. Di atas meja sudah ada dua minuman yang sama rasa bentuk dan warnah. Segelas orange jus.

"Ano… apakah anda sudah lama menjomlo Hatake-san." Sasuke yang mendengar pembicaraan Yuki tentang setatusnya yang ia karang menjadi agak risih. Karena bukan itu tujuannya.

"Ganti topic…."

"Apa pekerjaan anda."

"Hn…."

"Rumah…."

"Hn…."

"Kesukaan…."

"Hn…."

"Ukuran baju…."

"Warna kaos kaki…."

"Hn…."

"Warna kesukaan…. Permainan…. Baju…. Sepatu…."

"Hn-… hn…. Hn…."

"Lalu apa… saya tak tahu apa mau anda." Tanya Yuki karena frustasi akan jawaban Sasuke.

"Apa kau bekerja di rumah sakit umum Konoha. Kenapa kau bisa dikeluarkan dari sana." Tanya Sasuke karena sudah bosan menjawab dengan dua kata andalannya. Yuki yang ditanya seperti itu jadi kaget karena ia berfikir orang yang ada didepannya pasti tahu latar belakangnya.

"Ya… aku berkerja disana tapi itu dulu. Tolong jangan membahas hal itu ditempat umum." Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu menjadi berfikir yang aneh-aneh. Ada sebuah hal yang tak boleh diketahuinya.

"Aku ingin tahu hal itu." Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan Yuki. Wanita itu tak bisa berkata-kata apa-apa.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-sama…." Ucap Yuki kaget setelah tahu wajah asli Sanji yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. Entah kenapa setelah tahu yang ada didepannya adalah Sasuke, perasaan Yuki jadi senang. Keinginannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan. Disukai oleh Sasuke. Tapi untuk apa Sasuke menemuinya.

"Hn…." Sasuke tadi langsung membawa Yuki ketoilet. Untung saja ruangan itu tak ada siapa pun sekarang selain mereka.

"Katakan padaku siapa itu Naruto."

"Naruto…." Satu nama yang Yuki sebut, sekarang dia tahu apa tujuan Sasuke menemuinya pasti ini tentang dia.

"Katakan siapa dia sebenarnya."

"Dia…." Meskipun mereka hanya saling mengenal sesaat tapi Yuki tahu semua hal tentang Sasuke.

"Aku tahu kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu jadi kau tak bisa mengatakannya."

"Maaf…" hanya kata itu yang bisa Yuki katakan. Sasuke sangat ingin tahu siapa itu Naruto, tapi Yuki tak bisa mengatakannya dengan muda. Pasti perempuan itu sudah disuap orangtua dan kakaknya.

Sasuke terus menunggu keterangan dari Yuki. Dia hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa Sasuke percayai berkata sesungguhnya. Meskipun dia tahu kalau Perempuan itu tak mungkin mengatakannya karena mendapat suap dan acam dari Uchiha. Tapi Sasuke tak tinggal diam, pemuda raven itu mendorong tubuh Yuki hingga menghantam dinding kamar mandi.

Buukk…

Dia sudah sabar menunggu jawaban perempuan itu. Pemuda itu terpaksa melakukannya, jika bukan dengan cara halus cara ini pasti yang terbaik –menurutnya. Kedua mata sama warna itu saling memandang. Yuki hanya bisa diam melihat pantulan wajahnya di mata hitam Sasuke.

"Katakan sejujurnya pada ku." bentak Sasuke sedangkan Yuki hanya diam. Wanita itu sedang dilanda kebinggungan. Jika dia mengatakan pasti nyawanya akan terancam.

"Aku akan menjamin tak akan ada yang mengetahui hal ini." Sejenak Yuki mencoba untuk berfikir tentang ucapan Sasuke. Dia tak mau melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang berdampak padanya. Dia tak mungkin memberitahu semua hal tentang pemuda itu ditempat umum.

Diedarkannya pandangannya pada ruangan itu. Terlihat sepi dan tak ada yang lalu lalang ditempat ini. sepertinya terlihat sedikit aman.

"Ruangan ini aman." Ucap Sasuke karena melihat gerak-gerik Yuki yang terlihat aneh. Tentu saja tempat itu aman Sasuke sudah menempatkan beberapa penjaga didepan pintu toilet.

"Apa kau yakin." Tanya Yuki karena masih tak percaya.

"Aku menempatkan beberapa orang kepercayaan ku." jelas Sasuke agar wanita itu merasa aman. Yuki masih mencoba berfikir, aman atau tidak dia mengatakannya. Karena yang tahu kejadian sesungguhnya adalah pemuda ini. Dia hanya takut kalau yang di katakannya akan mengganggu kesehatan Sasuke karena dia sedang kehilangan ingatan setelah kejadian itu terjadi.

"Baik lah… aku akan mengatakannya." Ucap wanita itu karena merasa sudah aman sedangkan Sasuke sudah siap untuk mendengarkan.

"Naruto memang salah satu pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Sebelum datang ke konoha dia pernah dirawat dirumah sakit Suna…."

"Suna…." Beo Sasuke karena merasa kata itu adalah kunci ingatannya hilang.

"Lebih tepatnya –Rumah –Sakit –Jiwa…." Ucap Yuki takut karena menurutnya itu adalah aib bagi Uchiha. Sasuke hanya diam saja dia tak terkejut. Jadi apa yang ada di surat kabar itu adalah benar kalau Naruto dibuang ke rumah sakit jiwa. Tapi menurut surat kabar Naruto berada di RSJ Konoha bukan Suna. Lalu kenapa Naruto yang awalnya di RSJ Suna bisa di rumah Sakit umum Konoha.

"Tunggu kenapa Naruto bisa berada di Rumah Sakit Umum Konoha bukan di RSJ Suna." Tanya Sasuke karena menemukan hal janggal. Yuki yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa membatin. Karena yang tahu hanyalah Sasuke.

"Katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi waktu itu." Yuki yang ditanya hanya diam.

"…." Bagaimana caranya dia untuk mengatakannya kalau Sasuke lah yang tahu.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku…." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada tinggi. Yuki diambang bimbang antara 'Ya' atau 'Tidak' untuk mengatakannya. Dia mencoba memandang Sasuke, dari raut muka pemuda itu ada suatu keinginan yang sangat tinggi. Sorotan matanya sangat lah tajam membuat orang yang melihatnya terpukau. Yuki hanya bisa diam melihat mata hitam itu. Meskipun pandangan itu tanjam tapi ada raut kesedihan didalamnya. Entah mengapa hati Yuki terasa tertekan untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya.

"Malam itu ketika hari terasa dingin, saya sedang berada di luar pintu masuk rumah sakit bersama beberapa satpam. Waktu itu saya sedang menunggu kiriman bekal makan malam langganan saya. Tak ada orang atau pasien yang datang berobat malam hari itu. Hingga anda datang dan berteriak…. Saya masih ingat dengan suara serak anda akibat menagis."

'Tolong aku…. Tolong aku…. Selamatkan istri ku….'

"Anda membopong tubuh Naruto-san keluar dari mobil anda. Saya yang melihat anda segera memanggil para suster lain agar membawa tandu. Banyak darah keluar dari hidung dan telinganya. Kami bergegas membawanya menuju ruang ICU secepat mungkin agar tidak terlambat."

"Apakah dia selamat…."

"Ya…. istri anda selamat berkat bantuan anda tentunya. Anda menyuruh orang mencari keberadaan 3 Sannin legendaries dalam dunia pengobatan. Anda bahkan membayar mereka dengan uang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya demi menyelamatkan Naruto-san yang dalam keadaan keritis. Syukurlah Naruto-san selamat dari musibah itu. Namau…."

"Namun…."

"Hal itu tak berlangsung lama, Istri anda mengalami hal buruk lagi."

"Hal buruk seperti apa."

"Naruto-san diracuni lagi…."

"Racun…." Yuki menganguk dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Malam itu sebenarnya saya tidak tahu persis kejadiannya. Saya dan teman-teman saya sedang berada di teras rumah sakit. Kami sedang bercanda lalu ada beberapa orang berlari memasuki rumah sakit. Saya sangat penasaran dan mengikuti mereka –takut kalau mereka berbuat aneh. Namun dipersimpangan jalan saya kehilangan mereka. Saya berlari kejalan yang lain, tapi tak menemukan mereka. Namun saya melihat anda bersama seorang gadis."

"Apa gadis itu yang bersamaku dalam kecelakaan waktu itu."

"Ya… awalnya aku pikir gadis itu adalah salah satu suster yang baru bekerja. Saya melihat anda dibopong tak sadarkan diri. Saya segera keluar dari balik dinding dan menuju ketempat Naruto-san, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya hingga anda seperti itu. Saya sangat terkejut Naruto-san dalam keadaan keritis lagi. Lalu saya berlari mencari anda…. Tapi saya tak menemukan anda dimanapun malah beberapa menit selanjutnya anda dikabarkan kecelakaan bersama gadis berambut pink."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto." Tanya Sasuke menghawatirkan keadaan pemuda pirang itu.

"Untunglah pemuda itu selamat."

"Dimana dia sekarang." Tanya Sasuke.

"Itu lah yang saya tak tahu…. Namun setahu ku setelah dia selamat dia…." Suara Yuki terputus dia tak tega mengatakan yang sesungguhnya. Karena hal itu lah Yuki harus berhai-hati tak boleh membeberkan keberadaan Naruto pada siapa pun.

"Dia kemana." Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengatakan hal itu."

"Katakan…." Ucap Sasuke dengan suara keras. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Yuki takut. Awalnya sih seperti itu tapi dia juga kasihan dengan keadaan mereka berdua.

"Dia di rumah sakit jiwa Konoha." Ucap Yuki, membuat pemuda raven itu hanya bisa terbelak.

"Apa…." sekali-lagi hati kecil Sasuke menjerit atas apa yang terjadi.

#Flash back off

Sasuke yang mengingat cerita itu hanya bisa membatin kelakuan orang tua serta anikinya. Tak seharusnya orang yang masih waras dimasukaan kedalam rumah sakit jiwa. Apakah mereka tak punya hati sama sekali. Meskipun dia tahu alasan orang tuanya –Fugaku melakukan hal itu karena sangat mencintai Mikoto –Kaa-sannya. Namun cara yang dia lakukan salah.

Sekarang yang harus dipikirkan Sasuke bagaimana cara menemukan Naruto yang tak tahu keberadaannya sekarang. Dan yang tahu keberadaannya hanyalah Aniki dan Tou-sannya, tapi mereka tak mungkin mengatakannya dengan mudah. Tapi yang penting dia sudah tahu siapa Naruto dan apa saja yang terjadi sebelum kecelakaan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana nyaman kan." Tanya Itachi setelah menunjukkan kamar yang akan di tempati Naruto untuk kedepan. Pemuda Pirang itu segera berjalan mendekati ranjang dan mencobanya.

"Kurasa ya… kasurnya juga empuk." Ucapnya sambil menggenjot kasur yang didudukinya.

"Baguslah semoga kau betah…. Dibalik tirai itu ada balkon kecil kau suka sekalikan." Naruto yang mendengar hal itu langsung bergegas berlari kearah tirai dan membukanya. Dapat dia rasakan angin berhembus menerpanya.

"Aku sangat menyukai ini semua. Tapi aku heran kenapa tempat ini tak seperti rumah sakit jiwa pada umumnya."

"Um saya bisa jelaskan…. Rumah sakit ini baru saja dibuka tiga tahun yang lalu. Tempat ini memiliki berbagai macam kelas di kondisikan dengan kejiwaan seseorang. Untuk kasus anda tempat ini adalah yang paling tepat." Naruto memandang kearah Itachi, apakah dia mengatakan tentang dia yang tak gila.

"Tutup jendelanya dan beristirahat lah aku akan mengurus atministrasi terlebih dahulu." Ucap Itachi lali pergi bersama suster pembimbing sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menghelai nafas tentang sikap dingin Itachi. benar-benar seorang uchiha tulen.

.

.

.

Kembali ke tempat Sasuke.

Pagi harinya. Fugaku sudah berada didepan anaknya, dia menunggu jawaban Sasuke. Pemuda Raven itu sudah memikirkannya matang-matang tentang apa yang akan dia katakan dan menerima resiko yang ada.

"Jadi apa alasan mu." Tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke. Pemuda Raven itu memandang sang ayah sebelum mengatakan apa yang menjadi pondasi dari pikiranya.

"Tou-sama sebelum aku mengatakannya kau pasti sudah tahu." Ucap Sasuke langsung, dia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar dibohongi ayahnya.

"Hn…." Jawab Fugaku enteng. Sepertiya anaknya sudah mengetahui semua hal dengan sedetai-detailnya. Tapi Fugaku yakin kalau Sasuke tak tahu keberadaan istrinya sekarang. Karena dari kabar yang dia dengar dari anak buahnya kalau Sasuke tak berhasil menemukan keberadaan Naruto dan anak buah Sasuke sedang mencarinya.

"Jadi tak perlu aku jelaskan dan sekarang dimana Istriku berada."

Fugaku menghelai nafas, ternyata benar anaknya sudah mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya. Kalau seperti ini tak ada gunanya ditutupi. Lagi pula Itachi sudah memberikan bukti yang sangat penting, membuat Sasuke berani mencari kebenaran itu.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu dimana Istri mu tanyakan hal itu pada Itachi dia yang tahu segalanya." Kata Fugaku tapi Sasuke tak bisa mempercayainya secara langsung. Itachi yang berusaha menyembunyikan Naruto lalu untuk apa dia memberikan bukti keberadaan sekaligus ketidak bersalaan Naruto secara langsung. Apakah ini hanya akal-akalan ayahnya agar Itachi tak sepenuhnya bersalah atas semua hal ini.

"Kebohongan apa lagi yang kau katakan Tou-sama…. Beraninya kau menuduh aniki seperti itu aku tidak terima." Ucap Sasuke tak terima atas apa yang dikatakan Fugaku, sedangkan laki-laki yang menyandang pemimpin perusahaan Uchiha hanya diam menerima cacimaki anaknya.

"Hn… terserah." Ucap Fugaku lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke tanpa menjelaskan apa pun. Sasuke masih terdiam dan bergulat dengan pemikiranya tentang apa yang dikatakan ayahnya.

Jika benar Itachi yang melakukannya lalu dimana Naruto berada sekarang. Tadi dia sudah mendatangi Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha dan menanyakan keberadaan Naruto dan hasilnya nihil. Lalu dia menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mendapatkan info keberadaan Naruto di rumah sakit itu dan hasilnya kalau Fugaku yang memasukkan pemuda pirang itu kedalamnya. Jadi tak mungkin kalau Itachi melakukannya. Tapi tak ada salahnya jika bertanya padanya hal yang sesungguhnya. Lagi pula Itachi tak mungkin berbohong padanya.

Setibanya Fugaku didepan pintu ia berhenti dan mulai membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Meskipun Itachi mengatakan keberadaan pemuda itu …. Jangan harap aku mengizinkan mu menemuinya, sebelum kau mengingat kejadian yang kau alami sebelumnya meskipun semua bukti tidak membuat dia bersalah."

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah mengawali hari baru Naruto. Pagi ini pemuda pirang itu terbangun dengan sangat nyaman tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Tadi malam Itachi membawanya kesini dan dia langsung tertarik pada tempat ini. Disini tidak Nampak seperti rumah sakit jiwa lebih tepatnya seperti hotel berbintang lima, para suster disini juga sangat baik.

"Hey…. Kenapa kau diam sedang melamun ya…." Ucap seorang suster yang ada disebelah Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu sempat lupa kalau disebelahnya ada seseorang karena sejak tadi ia sibuk melamun. Tak ada yang dia lakukan hari ini.

"Apa kau tak mencoba berjalan-jalan." Tanya Suster itu setelah merapikan bekas makan Naruto.

"Berjalan-jalan…." Ucap Naruto binggung seingatnya perlu beberapa hari tinggal didalam kamar untuk beradaptasi. Entah sudah berapa rumah sakit jiwa yang sudah dia singgahi tapi yang satu ini berbeda.

"Cuaca di luar begitu cerah aku bisa jadi pemandumu." Ucap Suster itu lagi sedangkan Naruto yang masih mencoba menimang-nimang ucapan Suster itu. Apakah baik berjalan-jalan diluar, rasanya dia masih cangguh dengan keadaan yang seperti ini.

Baru kali ini ada yang mengajaknya keluar kamar, selama ini dia tak pernah keluar kamar selain menunggu kedatangan Itachi. Pria itu yang selama ini mengajaknya bicara diluar, meskipun tak setiap hari tapi bisa membuat hatinya tenang. Setidaknya ada seseorang yang dia kenal jadi tak merasa asing ditempat itu.

"Baiklah…." Ucap Naruto. Sepertinya melakukan hal itu tak ada salahnya dari pada dikamar.

.

.

.

"Jika Tou-sama mengetahui kebenaran itu kenapa kau tetap menghukum Naruto…. Apa ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kaa-sama…. Tou –sama masih tak rela atas kematiannya…." Sasuke masih tak terima degan apa yang dikatakan ayahnya. Apakah hukuman itu pantas untuk Naruto, ini sama saja pemuda itu dikucilkan. Batinnya pasti sangat kerluka dengan apa yang dialaminya selama ini.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan dan berlutut didepan Fugaku, membuat pria itu kaget atas apa yang dilakukan anaknya.

"Sasuke…."

"Aku tahu Tou –sama pasti sangat sedih, tapi pikirkan perasaan pemuda itu …. Tou –sama pasti mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana…." Tanya Fugaku jangan-jangan Sasuke sudah ingat.

"Aku mengetahuinya diam-diam Tou –sama menyelidiki siapa gadis yang bersamaku ketika kecelakaan itu. Gadis itu yang membuat Kaa –sama celaka…. Aku juga tahu kalau gadis itu yang menjebak Naruto agar dia pergi dari kehidupan ku."

"Sasuke apa kau sudah…. Ingatan mu kembali begitu sekarang."

"Tidak tapi ini yang bisa menjelaskannya." Ucap Sasuke lalau menyerahkan sebuah benda yang menjadi bukti ketidak bersalahan Naruto.

.

.

.

"Uchiha –sama ini barang pesanan anda." Itachi langsung mengambil benda itu dari tangan seorang sekertarisnya.

Sebuah paket berbentuk kotak kecil. Benda itu sudah dia pesan berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Itachi menyuruh sekertarisnya pergi untuk membuka kotak itu. Butuh waktu hampir lima menit untuk membukannya karena isinya yang sangat padat. Setelah terbuka ada sebuah botol kecil yang cukup menarik perhatian Itachi karena warnanya. Itachi mengambil benda itu dan mengangkatnya keudara. Cairan didalam botol itu berwarna biru.

"Dengan ini semuanya akan beres."

.

.

Benda yang diberikan Sasuke pada Fugaku adalah buku harian milik Naruto sewaktu berada di Suna. Buku itu berada di dalam kamar Naruto. Dilihat dari tanggal tulisannya buku itu adalah teman terdekat Naruto sewaktu itu. Didalam buku itu banyak tertulis tentang keinginannya keluar dari tempat terkutuk itu tak hanya itu Naruto banyak menulis keinginannya bertemu dengan Sasuke.

'Siapa yang aku percaya.'

'Siapa yang akan menolongku.'

'Suamiku dimanakah kau…. Aku ingin Pulang.'

'Wanita itu darang…. Aku membencinya.'

'Jangan paksa aku meminumnya.'

'Kami –sama tolonglah aku.'

'Sakit….'

Tak ada kata manis didalam tulisan itu. meski hanya beberapa potong kata tapi itu sudah menggambarkan kesedihan Naruto. Tak hanya buku itu yang menjadi bukti ada juga bebrapa obat yang sering di konsumsi Naruto selama pengobatannya. Obat itu adalah obat keras racikan seseorang yang bisa menhancurkan kinerja otak Naruto secara perlahan membuat fisik pemuda itu bertambah lemah setiap hari. Fugaku yang mengetahui bukti itu dari Sasuke merasa kasihan pada pemuda pirang itu. ternyata hidupnya lumayan sulit dari pada hanya sekedar di fitnah. Mungkin sebaiknya Naruto mendapatkan kebebasannya.

.

.

Fugaku dan Sasuke langsung menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada. Mereka sekarang sudah ada diparkiran memarkirkan mobil mewah mereka. Fugaku dan Sasuke segerah berjalan ke meja informasi. Mereka menanyakan dimana keberadaan pasien yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto atas nama wali Itachi Uchiha. Mereka mengatakan kalau Naruto ada diruangan nomor 364 tepat diujung lorong ke dua, pemuda itu baru terdaftar kemarin malam.

Sasuke dan Fugaku segera berjalan menuju ruangan itu, namun setibanya disana mereka berdua terkejut. Ternyata ruangan yang dihuni Naruto sangatlah mewah layaknya hotel. Ini seperti bukan tempat orang sakit jiwa lebih tepat penginapan, jika saja Fugaku tak memaafkan atau menyadari kesalahannya dia pasti akan mengirim Naruto ketempat yang paling jauh dan tak terawatt seperti tempat ini. entah mengapa ada rasa bersalah menyerahkan semuanya pada Itachi. anak sulungnya terlalu baik.

"Tou –sama apa ini tempat orang sakit jiwa." Tanya Sasuke masih heran dengan apa yang dilihat. Namun dalam hatinya dia merasa bangga dengan apa yang dilakukan kakaknya, dia bisa menghargai seseorang.

"Tentu menurut berosur dan Itachi pasti memilih ini." ucap Fugaku setelah membaca brusur tentang ruangan yang dia singgahi.

"Aniki sangatlah hebat…. Tapi dimana Naruto." Tanya Sasuke pada seorang suster yang menemaninya kedalam rangan ini.

"Dia sedang ditaman bersama suster pembimbingnya."

"Aku rasa memberikannya kejutan sangatlah menyenangkan."

.

.

"Naruto-san aku bilang kita akan berjalan-jalan bukan duduk ditaman." Ucap Suster itu dengan nada keras tapi Naruto seperti hanya diam dan sesekali menghelai napas. Menurut Naruto berjalan-jalan adahal yang bagus, tamannya juga bagus dan rapi tapi dia sedang malas berjalan. Pikirnya sih mending duduk tapi Suster ini ingin sekali mengajaknya berjalan-jalan, apa dia tak tahu kalau ia sedang malas bicara.

Suster itu sedang membatin ucapan pemuda pirang itu. Menurutnya pasien satu ini sangatlah aneh, dari laporan yang dia dapat pemuda ini dinyatakan 'tidak gila' padahal dia belum pernah sekali pun melakukan tes kejwaan. Apa pemuda ini masih merasa asing pada tempat ini. oh hampir lupa pemida ini kan baru semalam tinggal dan dialah orang yang tadi malam bersamanya.

"Hn… tempat ini bagus tapi aku ingin kembali kekamar saja." Suster itu hanya mengangguk dan mengantarkan Naruto kearah kamarnya takut salah jika berjalan sendiri.

.

.

"Sasuke hentikan niat mu." entah kenapa Fugaku langsung menyahuti ucapan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa… Tou-sama tak ingin aku bertemu dengan dia begitu." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada marah. Kenapa ayahnya melarangnya lagi apa dia tak tahu berapa penasaran Sasuke ingin menemui pemuda itu.

"Bukan begitu masalahnya…."

Krek….

Pintu yang semula tertutup itu dibuka oleh seseorang yang membuat pembicaraan Fugaku terputus.

Semua mata mengarah pada pintu masuk itu. di depan mata mereka ada sesosok pirang yang ditunggu sesaat tadi. Semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan itu diam pada tempatnya karena spontan. Sasuke yang berada dibelakan Fugaku mengamati pemuda pirang itu. kaki tegak, badan mungil ada sepasang garis cakar dipipinya, rambutnya kuning cerah dan matanya biru sebiru langit. Entah mengapa melihat perawakan pemuda itu membuat pipinya sedikit panas. Ada sebuah perasaan yang tak tergambar dalam hati. Bagaimana caramenggambarnya sangat lah aneh seperti sedangmenyu-salah mencintai seseorang itu.

Apakah ini adalah isterinya? Jika ya pantas dia telena pada sosong itu.

"Ah… ternyata ada ta-…" belum sempat Naruto berkata Sasuke langsung membekap tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Pemuda itu langsung berjalan kearah Naruto yang baru terdiam melihat mereka.

"Naruto…." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeluk Naruto yang sedang dalam posisi kaget. Laki-laki itu adalah orang yang ditunggu Naruto selama ini. Penantian dan kesabaran selama ini terjawab sudah.

"Sasuke…." satu kata yang dia ucap, tangannya yang sejak tadi masih diam mencoba bergerak untuk memeluk pria didepannya. Air mata keluar dari iris birunya membasahi pipi bergaris tannya mengalir kepundak si raven. Sasuke yang menyadari itu segera melonggarkan pelukannya dan memegang kepala Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. Mata onxy Sasuke memandang mutiara biru laut Naruto.

"Ku merindukan aku kan Naru…." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengusap air mata Naruto yang baru mengalir dari kelopaknya.

"Ya… sangat… sangat rindu." Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke lagi, bahkan kali ini lebih erat.

"Kenapa nadamu tak bersemangat sama sekali apa kau sakit." Sasuke bertanya sedangkan Naruto menggeleng, dia tak sakit sama sekali atau pun yang lain.

"Tidak…. Aku hanya senang."

"Benarkah tapi tak terlihat oleh ku…. dimana Naruto ku selama ini."

"Mungkin Naruto sengan lelah saja Sasuke." ucap Fugaku pada anaknya. Sasuke langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada Naruto meneliti keadaannya. Mungkin yang dikatakan ayahnya benar Naruto agak sedikit lemas dan pucat pasti dia kelelahan. Mungkin aktifitas paginya sangat melelahkan karena kemarin baru datang. Sedikit tidur akan membuatnya cerah, karena Sasuke tahu kalau Naruto rajanya tidur sampai siang.

"Lebih baik kau istirahat Naruto." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengantarnya kerah ranjang tidurnya. Dalam hati pemuda pirang itu menolak tapi karena melihat seberapa kawatirnya, jadi Naruto mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Si Raven padanya.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit selanjutnya Naruto sudah tertidur. Sasuke berada disebelahnya dengan memegang tangannya. Dipandangi wajah tidur naruto dengan mata onxy nya. Jika dilihat-lihat Naruto tampak seperti malaikat. Tanpa sadar tangan Sasuke membelai pipi tan bergaris Naruto dengan lembut. Sungguh halus kulitnya seperti bayi yang baru lahir.

Naruto adalah laki-laki yang tabah menerima apa pun yang terjadi tanpa keinginannya. Sasuke kadang tak bisa membayangkan apa saja yang dilalui pemuda pirang itu, baik kah atau bahkan buruk semua hanya Naruto yang tahu atau mungkin dirinya. Seandainya ingatannya tak hilang sampai sekarang mungkin rasa sayangnya tadi pada Naruto melebihi pelukan saja. Naruto pasti tahu tentang keadaanya karena dia yang tahu segalanya.

Kesalahan apa yang membuat hati pemuda itu tersakiti.

Mungkinkah karena keadannya yang tak ingat akan segala hal tentang pemuda pirang itu, Naruto memilih untuk tidur.

Jika seperti itu bisakah dia –pemuda raven itu menebusnya dengan berada disisinya. Menjaganya dari segala hal yang terjadi.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari ayahnya Uchiha Fugaku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sasuke…." ucap Fugaku pelan tapi bisa menghilangkan lamunan Sasuke. pemuda raven itu langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada ayahnya.

"Tou –sama…."

"Sasuke nanti sore Naruto bisa pulang kau tenang saja." Ah…. Sasuke baru sadar kalau tadi ayahnya pergi untuk mengurus data-data tentang Naruto, niatnya nanti sore mereka akan membawah pemuda itu pulang. Sasuke bersyukur kalau ayahnya mau menerima Naruto lagi dan melupakan semua masalah itu.

"Baguslah nanti kalau Naruto bangun akan aku beritahu…." Pasti Naruto akan kaget mendengarnya. Satu hal yang Sasuke inginkan kebahagiaan Naruto.

.

.

.

Ketika Naruto terbangun badannya tak terasa berat lagi. Ternyata benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kalau dia butuh istirahat. Dengan malu-malu kedua kelopak tan itu terbuka, mata birunya bulat sempurna. Pandangan Naruto mengarah pada tirai jendela kamar tidurnya. Tirai itu berwarna jingga… aneh, setahu Naruto warnannya adalah putih. Apa suster atau pekerja tempat itu mengganti warna tirainya. Ah tapi itu tak mungkin tirainya masih bersih kemarin Naruto mengeceknya.

"Naruto…." Karena asyik dengan dunianya Naruto sampai tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke, membuat pemuda raven itu memanggil nama pemuda pirang itu. Naruto yang dipanggil langsung mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok reven itu.

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata… padahal aku berniat membangunkan mu." ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruto yang tadi sedang asing dengan ruangannya mulai berfikir.

"Berapa lama aku tertidur." Tanyannya mungkin kah dia tidur sampai sore hari jadi tirai itu berubah.

"Ku sangat lama tidurnya. Tapi hal itu wajar kau suka tidurkan." Ucap Sasuke sedangkan Naruto kaget, bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya itu. Apa Sasuke sudah ingat? Tapi kan tak secepat itu….

"Sasuke…." pemuda reven itu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku sudah mengingat semuanya…. Aniki datang dan memberikan penawarnya."

Itu artinya…

"Jadi kau…."

"Ya aku sudah ingat dan memberikan kesaksianku besok pada public agar nama mu bersih." Tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat.

"Aku sangat senang…. Apa itu artinya kau bisa mentraktir ku ramen."

"Hn…. Tentu tapi kau harus janji pada ku." Naruto mengangguk.

"Jangan pernah bermain dengan perempuan kau sudang menjadi Isteri ku dan hilangkan sifat manjamu."

"Baik lah Sasuke…."

Semoga kali ini kata-katanya didengarkan oleh istrinya.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Owari.

Itachi segera pulang kekediaman Uchiha setelah mendapatkan penawar untuk Sasuke. Namun ketika sampai disana salah satu maid mendatanginya dan mengatakan kalau tuan Fugaku dan tuan muda Sasuke sedang tak ada di sini. Mereka pergi kepinggir kota menemui seseorang. Menurut Itachi orang itu pastilah Naruto. Tanpa pikir panjang Itachi langsung pergi. Sesampainya disana ternyata benar Sasuke sedang menemani Naruto tidur. Tak diduga Fugaku ayahnya menemuka dirinya dan menyapanya. Lalu Itachi mengatakan kedatangannya dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke awalnya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan tak kecuali Fugaku. Jadi akar dari kehilangan ingatan Sasuke adalah dimana gadis pink itu membawanya keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto dalam keadaan pingsan. Entah ini kehendak Kami –sama atau takdir, Itachi tak tahu tapi mobil yang ditumpangi Sasuke dan gadis pink bernama Sakura itu menabrak truk dan terguling lalu terbakar.

Semua orang tahu akan kecelakaan itu tapi tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum menabrak truk dan hal itu hanya diketahui oleh Sasuke.

Itulah alasan Itachi ingin tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya. Tak mungkin sebuah mobil bisa melewati jalurnya tanpa terjadi apa-apa.

Sasuke tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi mungkin apa yang dikatakan Itachi ada benarnya. Tanpa ragu-ragu Sasuke langsung meraih botol yang ada digenggaman Itachi.

Dilihatnya warna cairan dalam botol itu dengan lekat.

Biru….

Seperti warna mata Naruto yang cerah… indah.

Setelah meminum cairan ini pasti dia bisa mengingat apa saja yang dia lakukan dengan sang istri.

Sasuke bersiap membuka tutup botol itu.

Namun tiba-tiba tangan Fugaku merebut botol itu membuat kedua anaknya terkejut. Fugaku masih bersi keras untuk tak memaafkan Naruto atas apa yang terjadi pada Mikoto. Dia masih bersikeras menyudutkan Naruto dengan alasan 'Seandainya dia tak berpacaran dengan Sakura' Itachi tahu kalau Sakura adalah penyebab segalanya. Sasuke yang mendengar itu jadi marah dan mengatakan hal yang membenarkan pemuda itu. Hal itu yang membuat senyum pada Itachi karena meskipun Sasuke melupakan Naruto tapi rasa cintanya pada Naruto tak menghilangkan sifat posesifnya pada Naruto.

Entah ada dorongan apa Fugaku menurut pada Sasuke. bagaimana tidak dia adalah anak bungsuh sekaligus kesayangan keluarga. Tapi Fugaku memiliki syarat dan syarat itu sama dengan awal perjanjian. Sasuke mengangguk dan menuruti apa yang dikatakan Fugaku. Dia mengambil botol yang ada ditangan Fugaku lalu meminumnya.

Tiba-tiba botol yang Sasuke pegang terjatuh bersamaan dengan tubuh Sasuke yang tumbang. Namun ketika terbangun Sasuke ingat dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Dia mengatakan sebelum obat Sakura bekerja dia sempat tersadar didalam mobil lalu bertengkar dengan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Hay…. Gadis-gadis cantik kemarilah." Ucap suara dari kejauhan, semua gadis mengarahkan pandangan padanya. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Naruto.

Pria pirang itu berjalan kesalah satu kursi yang ada ditempat itu. tempat itu adalah salah satu kafe terkenal disana, para kaum muda berkumpul kebanyakan adalah wanita muda yang masih perawan alias ting… ting… semua gadis mengerubunginya.

Hal ini sudah Naruto lakukan sejak sebulan setelah keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa dan nama buruknya terhapus dari public. Naruto berani datang jika Sasuke suaminya pergi bekerja jika tidak maka Sasuke bisa marah-marah lataran dia sudah berjanji tak main wanita lagi. Tapi apa nyatanya dia hampir tiga bulan bergulat dengan prempuan virgin bahkan itu setiap hari. Semua wanita disini centil-centil semua, membuat Naruto ingin sekali merasakan ke –virginian mereka.

"Hey… tuan apa anda tak bosan datang kesini terus." Tanya seorang perempuan dari kerumunan, perempuan itu berambut merah dan berkacamata.

"Mana mungkin aku bosan jika aku melihat kalian yang manis-manis ini…." ucap Naruto sambil memegang pipi wanita berambut merah itu dengan jarinya menunjuka ketampanannya. Semua wanita yang melihat hal itu jadi tersimpu-simpu malu.

"Tapi anda kan sudah menika dan pasangan anda adalah laki-laki itu artinya anda gay." Ucap wanita yang dibelai pipinya oleh Naruto.

"Aduh apa kalian tak tahu kalau aku ini masih normal… aku sangat suka gadis seksi berdada besar sepertimu." Ucap Naruto sambil memegang dada besar wanita itu.

"Ah…. Anda mesum." Ucap gadis itu genit sambil tersimpu-simpu malu dan mencubiti lengan tangan Naruto.

Tanpa Naruto sadari tidakannya itu mengundang amarah seseorang. Orang itu berjalan dari kejauhan mendekati kerumunan para gadis.

"Minggir…." Ternyata- eh ternyata dia juga seorang gadis, mungkin karena cemburu gadis itu datang dan menyeret gadis berambut merah itu pergi dari Naruto. Sedangkan pria pirang itu tersenyum senang. Ternyata dia cukup digilahi banyak gadis-gadis ketimbang suaminya.

'Ternyata aku sangat popular juga hingga di rebutkan.' Batin Naruto.

Wanita itu langsung mengambil tempat duduk diseblah Naruto –bekas gadis merah. Naruto memndangi wanita itu, kalau dilihat dia cukup cantik rambutnya berwarna hitam panjang, kulit putih seputi porslen juga matanya yang sehitam langit malam.

"Apakah anda tak punya malu." Tanya wanita itu yang Naruto belum tahu namanya. Naruto yang ditanya seperti itu menjadi binggung sebenarnya apa sih yang di katakan gadis ini.

"Bagaimana perasaan pasangan anda." Ucap gadis itu. Tapi dari pada ditanggapi lebih baik menampakkan kepriaannya agar semua tambah terpanah padanya.

"Aduh sayang dia tak akan keberatan atas apa yang aku lakukan karena dia sayang padaku. Lagi pula aku masih normal dan sampai sekarang tak pernah melakukan hubungan sejauh itu."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau hamil…."

"Apa hamil." Berapa terkejutnya Naruto mendengar hal itu bukannya yang tahu hanya mereka berdua. Apa Sasuke membeberkannya secara umum.

"Aduh manis kau tak lihat aku ini laki-laki mana mungkin hamil lagi pula aku selalu diatas."

"Diatas yang mana Naruto." Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar buat Naruto membuatnya kaku ditempat

"Sasuke…."

"Jadi ini aktifitas mu selama ini."

"Paman…."

"Paman?"

"Dia adalah keponakan jauh ku yang aku suruh menjaga dan mengawasi mu selama ini."

"Sasuke ji-san aku sudah sangat marah pada Naruto ba-san dia memainkan pereasaan Ji-san."

"Itu sebabnya paman disini Ji-san akan menghukum Ba-san mu." Sasuke langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto dan menyeretnya.

"Kau harus dihukum Dobe."

"Teme aku kan sedang hamil apa kau tega."

"Seharusnya sejak dulu aku turuti ucapan Tou-sama agar tak menikahi laki-laki play boy sepertimu apa lagi bisa hamil. Aku mulai berfikir anak yang kau kandung bukan anak ku."

* * *

maaf ceritanya berahir geje dengan penjelasan yang kuarang karena author sudah ngantuk.

.

 **10 AGUSTUS 2015**


End file.
